fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niedaleko
Drugi odcinek "Podróż z Totalną Porażką". Bohaterowie *Maniek czyli Maks *Tomasz czyli Maks *Fineasz Flynn czyli Maks *Ferb Fletcher czyli Maks *Silena Muffin czyli Tysia123 *Dakota Star Dundersztyc czyli NaluChan *Zoltan George Davenport czyli Sebolaaa *Gergor czyli Angelo333 *Stephanie Winner czyli Sara124 *Izzy(Tylko wspominana) Fabuła Maniek:'Ostatnio w Podróży z Totalną Porażką poznaliśmy nowych zawodników oni w parach szukali starych zawodników. '''Tomasz:'Pierwszą parą która znalazła swojego gościa specjalnego to Zoltan i Gergor którzy znalaźli Noaha a drugą parą byli Dakota i Silena a na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Katherine która nic nie zrobiła w odcinku. Kajuta nr.1 Tam nikt nie mieszka. Kajuta nr.2 Tam mieszka:Silena i Fineasz 'Fineasz:'Ach Izzy. Poszedł do jadalni Kajuta nr.3 Tam mieszka:Gergor 'Gergor:'Pora porobić troche sojusików. Poszedł do kajuty nr.6 Kajuta nr.4 Tam mieszka:Stephanie. '''Stephanie: Gitesowo! Dostałam własną kajutę. Pewna siebie uśmiecha się. Zaczyna mi się tutaj coraz bardziej podobać. Wychodzi, by poznać następne zadanie. Kajuta nr.5 Tam mieszka:Dakota i Ferb Dakota:'Przez tych durniów obcas mi się zlamał....... '''Ferb:'Durniów!?Lepiej uważaj co mówisz. 'Dakota:'Och,przepraszam najwspalniajszych chłopaków na świecie.Zadowolony? 'Ferb:'Wystarczy twój horror. '''Dakota:Bardzo śmiesznę.Mam pomysł przestanę tak marudzić jak udowodnimy że Fineasz coś czuje do Izabelli.Wchodzisz w to? Ferb:'Dobra.Gdzie jest Pepe? '''Dakota:'W klozecie.Widziałam go jak wchodzi..Ale jak my to zrobimy? 'Ferb:'Lepiej nie mów takich słów morzemy ci jeszcze zapóścić brode niezniszczalną? 'Dakota:'No był w toalecię widziałam go jak wchodzi. 'Ferb:'Mogę ci coś powiedzieć tutaj niema toalety! 'Dakota:'To w takim razie gdzie on wchodził? 'Ferb:'Niech zgadnę poszedł szukać w wodzie twojego mózgu. 'Dakota:'Haha,ja mam mózg.W każdej chwili mogę przestać marudzić.Ale jak my udowodnimy że Fineasz coś czuje do Izabelli? 'Ferb(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Długo sobie nie pomieszka z taką głupota. 'Ferb:'Mówił mi kocha sie w Izzy. 'Dakota(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Aaa,muszę się uspokoić.Jeżeli chcem wygrać milion. 'Dakota:'W tej Izzy?Nie no...Biedna Izabella ta od was. 'Ferb:'Zakochał sie w Izzy od pierwszego wejrzenia. 'Dakota:'Niestety,nic z tym nie zrobimy.Miłość taka bywa. 'Ferb:'Tak bardzo chciał,żeby gościem specjalnym raz była Izzy. 'Dakota:'To jak on taki zakochany.To mu pomóżmy. 'Ferb:'W szafie ma pełno zdjęć Izzy. 'Dakota:'Jakie to słodkie.A propo szafy.Czemu on je tam trzyma? 'Ferb:'Bo chce żeby nikt nie wiedział otym ups powiedziałem ci. 'Dakota:'Nic nie szkodzi.Nie powiem mu. 'Ferb:'Fajnie sie z tobą rozmawia. 'Dakota:'Dziękuje że tak mówisz.Czasami mam dość być taką modnisią.Ale moja kuzynka i mój wujek mówią że mam być zła..To życie jest takie trudne.Z tąbą też się fajnie rozmawia. 'Ferb:'Ty naprawde jesteś fajna.Myślałem,że jesteś egoistką może pójdziemy do jadalni sobie rozmawiać? 'Dakota:'Pewnie.Dużo ludzi mnie bierzę za egoistkę,ale jak mnie lepiej poznają mylą się.Cieszę się ze z tobą dzielę pokój. Poszli do jadalni Kajuta nr.6 Tam mieszka:Zoltan 'Zoltan: '''Hmmm... coś mi nie pasuje w tej kajucie. Czegoś tu brakuje... No wiem, laboratorium! ''Gergor weszedł 'Gergor:'Jacie co ty tu robisz!? Podszedł do Zoltana 'Gergor:'Może mały sojusik? Pomyśl, z moim sprytem i twoją mądrością jaki będzie dobry sojusz. 'Zoltan: '''No dobra, może być. '''Gergor:'Może kolejną wyrzucimy Dakote? 'Dakota:'Ktoś tu mówił o mnie? 'Gergor:'Ta bo ty jesteś jedną z największych faworytów Poszedł do kajuty nr.5 Kajuta nr.7-Kajuta prowadzących 'Tomasz:'Pamiętasz o co się umówiłeś z... 'Maniek:'Tak. Zadzwonił telefon 'Maniek:'Tak słucham.Gdzie ty jesteś my tam właśnie płyniemy dobra dołączysz. Maniek poszedł do jadalni Jadalnia Pierwsi przyszli Dakota i Ferb 'Ferb:'Masz perukę. Rzuca jej bardzo piękną perukę. 'Ferb:'Co mam ci ugotować? 'Dakota:'A co lubisz najbardziej? 'Ferb:'Myślę,że Frytki i Hot-Dog. 'Dakota:'To Ci pomogę to zrobić.I dziękuje za ładną perukę. Dakota pocałowała Ferba w policzek 'Ferb:'Przy tobie czuję sie,że mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć. 'Dakota:'Ja tak samo. Dakota niechcąco pobrudziła Ferba mąką. 'Ferb:'Wyglądam jak duch. Ferb pocałował Dakote w usta. Dakota się cała zaczerwieniła i oddała pacałunek. 'Dakota:'Kocham Cię Ferb. 'Ferb:'A ja cie Dakota. Pocałował ją kolejny raz. <3 Całowali się tak z pół godziny i nagle przyszedł Fineasz 'Fineasz:'Co tu sie dzieje!? 'Ferb:'Ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę. 'Dakota:'Mogę ja to wszystko opowiedzieć misiu? 'Fineasz:'Misiu!? 'Ferb:'Opowiedz wszystko słoneczko. 'Dakota:'Rozmawiałam z Ferbem w pokoju,i postanowiliśmy iść coś zjeść.Pierw go pocałowałam w policzek.Potem nie chcąco go żuciłam mąką,Ferb mnie pocałował.Ja powiedziałam że go kocham.I się całowaliśmy. Dakota pocałowała Ferba Fineasz jest nieprzytomny 'Ferb:'Słoneczko i co robimy? 'Dakota:'Nie,wiem może dokończymy to jedzonko coś burczy mi w brzuszku.I tobie też misiu.Fineasz,a ty idź wyznać miłość Izabelli tej od was z podwórka.Bo ona się w tobie.............. Dakota zapomniała,że Fineasz jest nieprzytomny. 'Ferb:'Ale musimy go uratować! 'Dakota:'Ups,zapomniałam o nim.Podasz mi skarbię wodę. Ferb podaję wodę Dakocię.Dakota oblewa Fineasza,a Fineasz się ocknoł. 'Ferb:'Wybacz Fineasz ale powiedziałem Dakocie,że sie kochasz w Izzy. Ferb całuje Dakote. 'Dakota:'Fineasz daj sobie spokój z tą Izzy.Tylko z kup się na tej od was Izabelli.Ona się w tobie... 'Fineasz:'Myślisz,ze z nią nie chodziłem zerwała zemną raz a drugi raz to się nie powtórzy od pierwszego wejrzenia się zakochałem w Izzy. 'Dakota:'To ja już jej nie kapuje.Mówi że się w tobie kocha.Miłość jest ślepa.Lub też słodka.Co nie Ferbuś? 'Ferb:'Tak. Nagle ktoś rzucił w nimi wielkimi balonami z cementem. 'Maniek:'Lubię męczenie ich. 'Dakota:'Auć,to bolał!Misiu nic Ci nie jest?I tobie Fineasz? Fineasz zniknął a Ferb go szukał. 'Ferb:'Gdzie jest Fineasz? 'Dakota:'Nie,wiem ale zaczynam się trochę bać. Dakota zemdlała Ferb zaczął ją policzkować a na końcu ją pocałował i się obudziła 'Ferb:'Coś czuję się źle. 'Dakota:'Misiu co Ci jest?Może idź się lepiej połóż,a ja sama poszukam Fineasza. W kajucie nr.5 'Ferb:'Czuję coś,że mam gorączkę. 'Dakota:'I co teraz.Nikogo nie ma kto by nam pomógł.Już wiem. Dakota mierzy temperaturę Ferbowi. 38 stopni.Daje mu tabletki i kładzie mu ręcznik na głowę.I go całuję w usta i mówi. '''Dakota:Prześpij się.Ja pójdę poszukać Fineasza.Kocham Cię. Gergor przyszedł do Ferba Gergor:'Hej Ferb nie wyglądasz najlepiej gdzie jest Dakota? '''Dakota:'Jestem tu.Byłam na chwilę w jadalni.Miśku jak się czujesz? '''Ferb:Źle niech ktoś przyniesie torebkę. Gergor przyniósł mu torebkę a Ferb zwymiotował do niej. Gergor:'Mam do ciebie sprawę może sojusz z Zoltanem? '''Dakota:'Nie.Ja żadnych sojuszów nie zakładam.Ferbuś coś ty dziś zjadł?Że tak wymiotujesz. 'Ferb:'Mogłem nie jechać na ten rejs mam chorobe lokocyjną Znów zwymiotował 'Ferb:'Lepiej załóż z nimi sojusz Spryt Gergora,Mądrość Zoltana i Twój instynkt to będzie doskonale trio. 'Dakota:'Dobrze,niech Ci będzie misiu.Robię to dla ciebie żabko.Trzymaj jeszcze masz tu 10 torebek. 'Ferb:'Dzięki. 'Gergor:'A wy w ogule kogo szukacie? 'Dakota:'Fineasza.Gdzieś zniknoł.I przyjmę sojusz..Ciebie to nie dziwi że chodzę z Ferbem. 'Gergor:'Nie.Pomogę wam szukać choćmy szukać pod pokładem. 'Dakota:'Dobra,to choć ty misiu tu zostań. Dakota i Gergor zeszli pod podkład. Pod Pokładem 'Gergor:'Ale dużo pajęczyn Wpadł do wody przez dziurę ale woda się nie wylewała pod pokładem 'Gergor:'Pomocy. 'Dakota:'Trzymaj kółko ratownicze. 'Gergor:'Dzięki ale ciekawe dlaczego to nie przecieka? 'Dakota:'Nie,wiem.Jestem ciekawa co z moim misiem? 'Gergor:'Ej a coto? Pokazał na skrzynke 'Dakota:'To skrzynka Fineasza i Ferba. Dakota otwiera skrzynkę,a tam zdjęcie Izabelli. 'Dakota:'Ja znam tą dziewcznkę,to sąsiadka Fineasz i Ferba. 'Gergor:'A dlaczego przekreślony?I jeszcze coś tu jest Tam były wypisane wszystkie wyzwania w sezonie. 'Dakota:'Chyba nie myślisz o czym ja myślę.Że ona coś na nich knuje?Ale dlaczego wyzwania? 'Gregor:'Zaczynam sie bać. 'Izabella:'Ten głupi Fineasz nie dał mi wejścia do ekipy teraz sie na nim zemsczę. 'Dakota:'Izabella co ty tu robisz?I co mu zamierzasz zrobić i gdzie on jest?I co zamierzasz z nami zrobić? Gergor zobaczył Ezekiela. 'Gergor:'Ezekiel napadnij na niom. 'Izabella:'Ezekiel jest pod moją opieką zaatakuj ich. Dakota walneła Ezekiela butem na obcasie.A ten upadł. 'Dakota:'Czasami buty na obcasie się przydają.Iza co cię napadło.Ty nie byłaś nigdy zła. Maniek przychodzi 'Maniek:'Iza nie porwała Fineasza tylko ja. 'Dakota:'Co!!!!!Wy chciecię też Ferba załamać.To co ona tu robi???????????? 'Maniek:'Rzeczywiście to niewiemy co ona tu robi. 'Dakota:'Gdzie jest Fineasz mów?!!! 'Maniek:'Nie powiem bo zadanie to będzie znalezienie go a propo wyzwania musimy już je rozpocząć bo sie kończy czas antenowy. Wyzwanie 'Tomasz:'Wszyscy wyszli to więc jesteśmy z Somali Spadła skrzynka z......w środku 'Maniek:'Powitajcie Alex. 'Alex:'No hejka ludziska. 'Maniek:'Dzisiaj podzielimy was na dwie drużyny po trzech Alex,Dakota i Silena vs Gergor,Zoltan i Stephanie. 'Tomasz:'Waszym zadaniem będziecie musieli jeden zawodnik będzie sterował statkiem reszta będzie ukradać bogatym ludziom pieniądze drużyna która najwięcej ukradnie będzie miała ułatwienie w drugim wyzwaniu Pierwsze wyzwanie sie kończy w Wtorek albo jak sie skończy szukanie. Statek Alex,Dakota i Sileny 'Dakota:'Ja kieruję statkiem. Silena:Tylko go nie zatop... odwraca się Kogo by tu obrabować? 'Dakota:'Haha,bardzo śmieszne ty bez guścia.Najlepiej jakiegoś milionera. '''Alex: Zoltan jest miliarderem, ale jest uczestnikiem programu.Mam pomysł... Podrada się do bogato wyglądającej damy i zabiera cały portfel uciekając. Alex:'Dobra mam 500 $...Nie sorki 1000$! ''Dziewczyna robiła tak kilka razy i zebrała 10 000$. '''Alex: Dakota,Silena macie coś? Silena: zdyszana Mam! Zdobyłam kartę sprzątaczek, która otwiera każde drzwi na tym pokładzie! Czas się zabawić kochane! podchodzi do mikrofonu w sterowni i mówi przez niego Witam pasażerów naszego statku! Chciałabym ogłosić, że w sali bankietowej, za chwilę rozkręci się świetne impreza, nasz DJ już szykuje płyty, zachęcamy wszystkich żeby wyszli z swoich kajut i odrobinę zabawili się w świetle lamp na naszym imprezowym wycieczkowcu! odkłada mikrofon To nam trochę ułatwi sprawę. uśmiecha się Ja idę trochę obadać jak się nasi goście urządzili w swoich pokojach, a wy macie jakieś plany? Alex: 'Jasne, ja mam, ale jakie dowiesz jak skończy się impreza... '''Dakota:'Ja idę poszukać też czegoś,albo kogoś idę zobaczyć jak się czuję mój Ferbuś.Kochane Papa.Za 5 minut będę. Dakota odeszła od nich. '''Silena: Mam nadzieję, za wróci za te pięć minut... Chyba lepiej będzie włączyć autopilota... naciska guzik włączający autopilota Dobra, to ja lecę, powodzenia! Silena wybiega z sterowni Dakota:'Jestem.I patrzcie co mam.Znalazłam kartę Vip.W sumie to ukradłam.Jakiemuś gościowi. '''Alex: '''Super!Ja majstruję przy narzędziu od składek.Muszą dać mi 10 000$ lub mniej, jak nie mają. ''Nagle do sterowni wchodzi majtek. '''Alex: '''My tylko naprawiamy! '''Majtek: To dobrze, bo potrzebny ktoś do naprawy maszyn pod pokładem! Łapie za rękę Alex i Dakotę, po czym wyprowadza z sterowni. Dakota:'Hej,uwaga to są drogie żeczy.Chcecie je od kupić.Kosztowały gdzieś 20.0000$. '''Majtek: '''Ja nie ale może moi koledzy... '''Alex: '''Wiesz jak możesz u nich zarobić? ''Szepcze jej na ucho sposób. '''Dakota:Świetny pomysł.Ej,podarliścię mi ciuchy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A teraz oddawać mi 20.00000000$ już!!!.Bo jak nie,to pożałujecię!!! Majtek: 'O kurczę przepraszam!Tak piękna dama dostanie nawet 4 000 000 000$ na nowe ciuchy! '''Alex: '''Wow, nieźle.Teraz reszta.Masz tu jeszcze jeden pomysł: ''Szepcze jej na ucho kolejny sposób. Dakota jak najładniej mogła uśmiechneła się i mrugając jej długi rzęsami powiedziała. 'Dakota:'Chłopcy możecię nam jeszczę raz tylę samo dać piniążków.Bo wiecię my chcemy zbudować szkołę dla dzieci.I jest na potrzebne dużo piniązków.I co wy na to. ''Marynarze zauroczeni urokiem ('logic) Dakoty dali jej 40 000 000 000$.Alex w tym czasie wyciągnęłam im portfele.Tym sposobem marynarze zostali ogołoceni z kasy.''' '''Alex: '''I tak to się robi! ''Alex i Dakota przybiły sobie piątkę. 'Dakota:'Ciekawe czy coś nasza Selina ma? 'Alex: '''Przegląda pokoje pasażerów.Na 100% coś ma '''Dakota:'Ej,mam pomysł.Ja będę czarować chłopaków swoją urodą,a ty w tym czasię będziesz kradła im portfele.I co ty na to? 'Alex: '''Czytasz mi w myślach... ''Jak postanowiły tak zrobiły.Udało im się zarobić ponad 5 000 000$.Ponieważ zauważyły jak dobrze im się współwspracuje wpałdły na pomysł by wziąść sojusz. 'Dakota:'Ja się już trochę zmęczyłam.Może narazie sobię odpoczniemy? Statek Gergora,Zoltana i Stephanie 'Gergor:'Dobra może statkiem będzie kierował Zoltan? 'Zoltan:'Albo nikt nim nie będzie sterował. Satelita G-Techu będzie nim kierował. Wystarczy, że do kierownicy przymocujemy Naprowadzasz Satelitarny. Wciśniemy kilka przycisków i statek będzie się sam prowadził. Gergor zbiera kasę 'Gergor:'Dzień dobry proszę pani pewnie ten diament jest bardzo ciężki może go poniosę? Pani dała diament Gergorowi. 'Gergor:'Niech pan zobaczy. Gergor zaczął tańczyć i wyciągnął portfel pana i było tan 50 Dolarów. 'Gergor:'Jestem prawdziwym piratem. Gergor poszedł pod pokład zrobił dziurke pewnemu panu spadło 300 Dolarów w banknocie. 'Gergor:'Arrrrggggghhhh. Gergor weszedł do góry statku.I znalazł tam jednego milionera który ćwiczył.Gergor udawał biednego. 'Gergor:'Niech pan da mi parę pieniędzy. Pan dał mu 40.000 000 złotych. 'Gergor:'Ale naiwny Gergor ubrał się za jednego z kapitana statku 'Gergor:'Proszę państwa o do kapelusza na statku. Pasarzerowie wrzucili Gergorowi 888 dolarów. 'Gergor:'O jakaś gitara. Gergor zaczął grać pasażerowie dali mu 1.000 000. 'Gergor:'Pora zrobić parę złych uczynków. Ukradł dziecko milionerce i chcial za okup 1.000 000 a milionerka tyle dała.Jeden facio poszedł do kibelka a w kibelku napadł go Gergor i zabrał mu 3.000 000.Poszedł robić masarz i dali mu 300 dolarów wystrzelił fajerwerki przed oczami brazylijczyków i dostał 400 dolarów.Zeszedł na dół i znalazł beczke pełną złota.Zrobił teatrzyk kukiełkowy i dostał 100 dolarów.Zaczął robić fikołki itp.Każdemu sie spodobało i zdobył 1.000 000.Dostał od swoich fanów 1.000 000 i sprzedał swoje gadżety i dostał 1.000 000.Robił wpłaty za wejście do toalety i uzbierał 1.000 000.Wyjął nóż i groził wszystkim,że ich zabije dali mu 4.000 000 Weszedł na kadłub i zobaczył 100 dolarów lecące do niego.Jego znajomi mu dali 100 a później zaśpiewał Imposible i dali mu 20 dolarów.Znalazł Jamesa Artura on zaśpiewał Imposible dali mu 1.000 000 a sam Artur dał mu 200 dolarów,zrobił naleśniki i uzbierał 20 dolarów. Werdykt Statek Sileny,Dakoty i Alex sie rozbili przez autopilota/ 'Maniek:'No więc wygrywają Zoltan,Gergor i Stephanie!Dzięki Zoltanowi i Gergorowi.Bo Silena,Dakota i Alex dali sie nabrać na mój żart z autopilotem. 'Tomasz:'To więc to zadanie będzie dla Gergora i Dakoty. 'Maniek:'Będziecie musieli zgadną gdzie schowaliśmy Fineasza po jakiej stronie do wybrania jest zachód i wschód. 'Gergor:'Zachód 'Dakota:'Wschód 'Maniek:'Gergor wybierz kogo wyeliminujesz. 'Gergor:'Dakota! Dakota i Ferb zostali wystrzeleni Wyrzutnią Wstydu. Kategoria:Odcinki